El Único
by Andromeda Starkweather
Summary: Odia ser débil y caer una y otra vez en su juego, se repite una y mil veces que tiene que terminar con todo, pero no puede, no cuando le sujeta desde atrás pegando sus cuerpos, cuando le desnuda y cuela una mano en su entrepierna, cuando pasa su lengua por todo su cuello y entierra sus colmillos en él.


La puerta de la habitación se azota con un portazo después de que ellos entran apresuradamente besándose si apartarse ni un segundo de los brazos del otro. Sus cuerpos se frotan desesperadamente, boca sobre boca, legua contra lengua, la batalla es intensa y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder, sus entrepiernas se talla una con otro en busca de aliviar un poco el deseo de sus dueños. Manos rápidas sobre la ropa ajena, toques furtivos sobre piel expuesta, no hay palabras solo jadeos y suspiros, respiraciones erráticas y gemidos ahogados.

Afuera la luna apenas si arroja una tenue luz sobre sus cuerpos, logran llegar a la cama perdiendo varia prendas en el camino, entre empujones y mucho jaleo se deshacen del resto, ambos arden en deseo y no hay tiempo para sutilezas. Sus pieles al fin están desnudas, se sienten plenamente, sin ninguna barrera. Hasta ahora han tomado un poco del otro pero no es suficiente, sus gargantas están resecas y la sed que sienten no es por ausencia de sangre.

Sus bocas por fin se separan, ambos tienen los labios rojos e hinchados pero aún siguen teniendo sed del otro, Raphael se posiciona sobre el regazo del otro chico y pasa su lengua por el cuello de este, la punta se desliza lenta y tortuosamente ahí donde la sangre solía pulsar cuando el chico era humano, Simon cierra los ojos y tensa sus músculos mientras Raphael pasa del cuello a su rostro delineando su mandíbula, para cuando Simon siente la humedad de la lengua del vampiro susurrando en su oído su autocontrol llega al límite.

Toma por los hombros a Raphael y lo recuesta sobre el colchón, su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto lo dejan sin aliento, la piel brilla de un tono moreno tan apetecible que Simon siente sus colmillos perforar su labio inferior al salir de sus fundas. Grandes ojos oscuros lo observan a la espera de su siguiente movimiento, Simon se da el lujo de jugar un poco, aunque su mente solo piensa en acabar con todo eso de una vez y es malditamente difícil controlarse y no correrse en ese mismo instante.

Es el turno de Raphael para tensarse al sentir la boca de Simon en su cuerpo, es apenas un ligero toque pero le estremece por completo. Caliente saliva en su pecho, el filo de un colmillo deslizándose por sus pezones, el leve rastro de besos por su abdomen, la boca de ex-mundano continua descendiendo peligrosamente por el cuerpo de Raphael y… _joder, ¿Son esas las manos de Simon sujetando y separando sus muslos?_ Una cavidad humedad rodea el miembro de Raphael, su mirada se empaña y sus sentidos explotan. Simon desciende rítmicamente sobre él una y otra y otra vez, sus manos dejan de acariciar sus muslos y toman lugar en sus glúteos apretando y masajeando a placer, la habitación se inunda con los gemidos de Raphael y el diligente movimiento de la boca de Simon. Los minutos se estiran y el tiempo no transcurre, la inmortalidad nunca se había sentido mejor.

Raphael termina, su cuerpo se sacude entre espasmos y las atenciones que Simon le brinda, su cuerpo se siente febril, su mente está saturada de emociones y en lo único que puede pensar es en devolverle a Simon el favor. El chico de Brooklyn se acerca a sus rostro para reclamar más besos salvajes, hay mucha saliva y dientes chocando contra dientes, Simon le muerde el labio con demasiada fuerza y una gota de sangre le resbala por la comisura de la boca, le susurra palabras al oído, obscenidades, y Raphael se sonrojaría si no estuviera ya tan perdido en Simon. Necesita desesperadamente sentirlo dentro de el, que Simon lo reclame como suyo y no le aparte nunca de su lado, quiere dormirse entre sus brazos y despertad con las sabanas impregnadas con el olor de ambos y el recuerdo de lo que hicieron juntos.

Hay tantas cosas que Raphael le gustarías hacer con Simon, tantos momentos que quisiera vivir junto al bobo novato y sabe perfectamente que todo lo que su mente imagine es imposible. Porque aunque es Simon quien lo acomoda en la cama, quien le separa los glúteos y entra en su cuerpo mientras le besa la nuca y en ese mismo instante le hace suyo no significa nada. Simon es a quien Raphael se entrega de buena gana, quien le conquisto desde el primer instante, a quien adora y vive por complacer, a quien entrego su corazón aun sin saberlo. Es una lástima que el mismo Raphael no ocupe ni un pequeño sitio en el del otro, no, el corazón y la mente de Simon solo tienen lugar para la chica Lightwood, esa de negro cabello y belleza sin igual. Las noches de caza Simon es momentáneamente suyo pero el resto del tiempo y por siempre será de Isabelle.

Y Raphael se muere por dentro cada vez, cuando Simon le seduce, le besa y le hace promesas que ambos saben no cumplirá pero que Raphael se aferra por creer, cada noche que pasa juntos en las que después de un rato Simon se deslizara de la habitación para volver con su nefilim dejando a Raphael solo, deshecho y con el corazón destrozado.

Odia ser débil y caer una y otra vez en el juego de Simon, dejarse utilizar y recibir a cambio ilusiones y orgasmos amargos que el viento se llevara. Se jura a si mismo que esta será la última vez, que no se seguirá arrastrando por las migajas que Simon le ofrece, se repite una y mil veces que tiene que terminar con todo pero no puede, no cuando Simon le rodea desde atrás con sus brazos y mete una mano en sus bóxers, cuando pasa su lengua desde su yugular hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y entierra sus colmillos por todo su cuello.

Cuando la luna se esconde tras las nubes y el cuerpo desnudo de Simon descansa a su lado Raphael se permite cree que es el _único_ , que Simon le pertenece solo a él, que Raphael ocupa un lugar importante en su vida y que en esa cama no hay sitio para tres.


End file.
